warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Aislinn
The current Sea Lord, Aislinn (sometimes spelled Aislin) , is a phenomenal tactician and implacable foe. Under his control the High Elf fleet has gained scores of impressive victories. While none question his successes, it has been noted that Lord Aislinn carries out his duties with ruthless enthusiasm and an air of viciousness that many in the courts of Ulthuan find distasteful. Indeed, Finubar himself has made note that not even the counsel of a king will sway Aislinn's thoughts once his mind is made up. History Determined to stop Norse raids upon Ulthuan altogether, Aislinn has overseen a violent campaign of attacks on the Norscan coastline. Warriors of the Sea Guard, bolstered by Shadow Warriors have wiped out entire Norse settlements, spreading confusion and fear along the coast. Battle hardened Sea Guard scythe down defenders with volleys of arrows and salvos of bolts from their Bolt Throwers. Any enemy warriors that manage to survive the onslaught must battle the grim faced Lothern Sea Guard in their serried ranks, spears lowered. Once the defenders have fled, or been slain, the settlement is razed to the ground, and the Sea Guard melt away into the morning mists. Aislinn first gained his reputation when he lead a campaign against Marienburg in the 181th year of the reign of the 11th Phoenix King (2354 IC), after the pirate Otto Steinroth had attacked the settlement of Sardenath. Using its mist mages, the Asur fleet created a thick fog that hid them from the cannons of Men and staged an assault on the harbour to bring the pirate to justice. The Marienburgers, feeling threatened by the unexplained attack, attacked them in turn and soon, the city was engulfed in street fights. Aislinn managed to cut down the pirate and took the booty stolen from Sardenath with him, in addition to several elven merchants. In the Phoenix Court, Aislinn reception was mixed. Some regarded him as a hero, while others believed his actions to be unnecessarily harsh. In a short time, Aislinn's standing among the nobles had been reduced to a fraction, aided by his continued raids against Norsca. Ironically, the same actions that costed Aislinn the approval of the court gained him the approvement of Finubar, who saw in him a ruthlessness that the elven people could not afford to lose. In XI, 254 (2417 IC), Sea Lord Aislinn attacked the Black Ark Tower of Blessed Dread within the Sea of Serpents. Its commander, Lokhir Fellheart, unleashed several Doomreavers against the High Elf fleet. Aislinn tried to engage the Arc directly with his own Dragonship, the Kalendirian, but was overwhelmed. Using his personal contingent of White Lions and Lothern Sea Guards, Aislinn faced Fellheart and his corsairs in a desperate last stand. The two commanders dueled each other, insensate to the screams of the dying. Aislinn managed to strike one of the Red Blades from Fellheart's grasp, but their magic returned them to him almost instantly. The Krakenlord laughed and rammed his blades into Aislinn's chest and threw him over the gunwale. Six months later, he was washed upon the shores of Eataine. Despite the defeat against Lokhir Fellheart, he now bore not even a scar, and claimed no memory of the missing months. From that moment on, Aislinn was hailed as the Herald of Mathlann -- for surely only the god of the seas could have delivered the admiral from his watery grave. Storm of Chaos During the Storm of Chaos, Aislinn lead the High Elf fleet to patrol the Sea of Claws. Thanks to him, numerous tribes that had attempted to join Archaon's invasion of Middenland never reached the shore. End Times In 2526 IC The Elf War enters a phase of many smaller battles. Teclis eventually convinces Malekith of the need to destroy the Great Vortex and creates Incarnates of the Winds of Magic. They travel towards the Isle of the Dead. While waiting for their ships to transport them, Malekith's forces come under attack by Tyrion's. Lord Sceolan of the Hooked Blade is slain and Malekith's forces only survive thanks to the Sealord Aislinn betraying Tyrion and coming to Malekith's aid at the Everqueen's behest. At the same time it is revealed that Lokhir Fellheart had joined Tyrion. Aislinn goes to Tyrion on Fellheart's flagship. He is executed by Tyrion, but summons Mathlaan's wrath on his fleet. A huge portion of Tyrion's forces are destroyed in a colossal tidal wave. Trivia * In Defenders of Ulthuan, Aislinn's family emblem is comprised of an eagle claw. * In Sons of Ellyrion, Aislinn is noted as being a Prince of Ulthuan, with a protege named Kithre Seablaze. Also, his golden, eagleprowed flagship is the Mist Maiden, its navy blue sail emblazoned with a stooped hawk. It is unclear if this flagship was prior to the Kalendirian, or was after said-ship sunk in his battle against Lokhir Fellheart. * Aislinn is able to summon a host of glistening "bottle-green wyrms" that have the strength and ferocity to sink even the largest ships. * Aislinn fights with a curved, ithilmar blade. Sources * Warhammer Armies: High Elves (7th Edition) ** -- pg. 50 * Warhammer Armies: High Elves (8th Edition) ** -- pg. 31 ** -- pg. 32 * Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (8th Edition) ** -- pg. 29 * Warhammer: Storm of Chaos (supplement) ** -- pg. 94 * : Defenders of Ulthuan by Graham McNeill ** : Chapter 2 * : Sons of Ellyrion (novel) by Graham McNeill ** : Chapter 5 ** : Chapter 11 es:Aislinn Category:Asur Princes Category:High Elf Navy Category:Lothern Category:A